


More Interesting

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill doesn't particularly want to be dragged either, but Bebe has a force of personality he doesn't want to fight now that he's stuck at the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Interesting

"You'll get more exposure this way," Pete points out. "People will come who don't know you."

"I do get the idea," Bill says. "That's not the point."

"Sure it is. Besides, you're working with new members. This'll give you time to get that figured out before you try to carry a tour yourselves." Pete doesn't have to care. Being second opener is no big deal to him. He's done all of this, van and shitty shows he played only to the other bands on the tour all the way to headlining arenas.

*

Third opener or not, Bill goes all out. That's what they do. They put on a fucking good show, no matter what. Every night, he gets up on stage and performs his fucking heart out, and does it with a band that's damn good even if half of them are new to this. New to him.

*

Off stage, he spends a lot of time writing, or holing up in the back lounge with Mike writing. It's like now that they're writing together again, everything of what they've been in the last two years is ready to just come pouring out into demos for album five.

Pete has mellowed over the years, but he doesn't put up with Mike and Bill being hidden away for long.

Pete barges right into the back lounge without knocking or respecting their work. "You," he says, pointing at Bill, "and you," Mike's turn, "are coming out with us. You have five minutes to get ready."

He barges right back out before they can say anything.

Mike puts his guitar down. "You know it's no good trying to resist," he says when Bill glares at him. "You'd better get ready. It's going to take you more than five minutes."

Bill keeps glaring before he retreats to his bunk to find something more club appropriate. It takes him seven minutes, and Pete's tapping his foot pointedly when Bill emerges from the bus.

"Everyone else is already there. Come on. This is going to be great."

The club Pete's chosen is within walking distance, and the rest of the tour is spread out amongst a bunch of other partiers, only half of whom know who any of them are. Pete worms his way into the DJ booth, and Bill hangs around him for a while.

Bebe shows up, Mike in tow for some reason, and laughs at both of them. "You should come dance with us," she says to Bill. "We'll never drag him out of here."

Bill doesn't particularly want to be dragged either, but Bebe has a force of personality he doesn't want to fight now that he's stuck at the club.

She's too short for him, but she makes up for it with that same force of personality and they don't make a bad showing on the dance floor. They're even better once Mike slips away and she puts all that attention on making just the two of them look good.

"Thanks," she says when they close the place down and she walks back with her arm tucked through hers. "That was fun. You're almost good enough for me."

Bill moves as far away from her as he can without being obvious about it. "You're not even close to being tall enough for me."

Bebe laughs and skips ahead to walk with Pete.

Bill grinds his teeth. He should've just stayed in.

*

"What do you want with me?" Bill asks the next time Pete drags them all out to a club and Bebe pulls him away from the table where he was having a perfectly good conversation about guitars with Nate.

"A little harmless flirting," Bebe says. She rubs her whole body against what of his she can reach when they get on the dance floor. "I know you have a wife you're going home to."

Bill tightens his arm around her waist, touching her in a way that's unmistakable. "My wife," he says into her ear, "and I have an arrangement." He lets her go, and she almost stumbles. "You can call and ask her if you don't believe me." Then he frowns. "But not now. It's late and she's probably sleeping."

Bebe looks at him with wide eyes and leaves him to find someone else to dance with.

*

"Okay," Bebe says two days later, in a venue hallway, hand held out, "give me your phone."

Bill's in the middle of texting Nick and has to blink at her to figure out what else is going on around him. "Why?"

"So I can call your wife."

Bill pulls up Christine's number before he hands it over.

Bebe walks away from him, far enough that he can't overhear. When she comes back, she tucks the phone into the pocket at his hip.

Bill leans down when she leans up, and she whispers into his ear, "This tour just got a lot more interesting."


End file.
